Under the Midnight Sky
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine spend some quality time under the night sky.


_**A/N: **This is a companion piece to "Beyond the Sea". There was one brief scene in there that was inspired by this picture: http:/29(.)media(.)tumblr(.)com/tumblr_m0unienQND1qdyzgvo1_400(.)jpg. Hope you enjoy it._ _I have a Tumblr account where I talk about my SeBlaine WIP. I'd be honored if you can follow me: rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com_

* * *

><p>UNDER THE MIDNIGHT SKY<p>

"You still haven't told me where we're going." Blaine was confused, and he did not like it when things did not add up. Although, he did partly have himself to blame, considering he let Sebastian did all the travel arrangements.

"It's a surprise." Sebastian snatched Blaine's phone away. "Stop trying to look up where we are going."

"Hey!" Blaine had no choice but to follow Sebastian as they wheeled their luggage's to the arrival hall. After spending two days in the city, Blaine was surprised to find himself in smaller town. "I just want to do some research on local customs."

They were greeted at the arrival hall by a man who held up two signs. Blaine blinked when he saw that one of the signs read "Ms. Blaine Anderson". It was times like this that Blaine wished his parents had picked a more conventional boy name for him.

The car ride from the airport to the dock was long and uneventful, but Blaine took plenty of photos of the scenery anyway. When they finally reached the dock, they were greeted by a boat.

"Please don't tell me you rented an entire island." That would probably be something Sebastian would do if he could.

"Nah, I bought it a few years ago." Blaine almost missed his footing as he stepped onto the boat, Sebastian steadied him right away. "That was a joke. I'd be offended if you're trying to kill yourself over that."

"That's not funny." Blaine sat down in the boat, his heart still thumping from the near-miss.

"Just wait and see." Sebastian smiled. "This is the highlight of our trip."

"Wait a minute! Are those—No way! Those are dolphins!" Blaine's eyes widened in disbelief as he grabbed his camera and started clicking away. "Did you see them?"

"I did. This is actually the natural habitat of dolphins, Humpback whales, and sea turtles." Sebastian had his hand on Blaine's knee. "And see those fishing villages over there? They've been there for years, untouched by time."

"This is amazing." Blaine put the camera away when he was done snapping photos and turned to Sebastian, grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you."

"Wait till you see our place." Sebastian gave Blaine a light peck on the cheek. "Then you can thank me."

The boat rounded one of the corners of the island and Blaine drew in a breath when he saw the sight that greeted him.

Before them, was one of the most stunning sights Blaine had ever seen. They had arrived at a hidden cove that was tugged away in a quiet corner of the island. Pristine white sand lined the coast that was delineated by turquoise waters. There were rows of swaying palms beyond the sand, situated amongst the quaint little casitas.

"This cove is named after a flower." Sebastian explained as he helped Blaine get off the boat. "A family friend recommended this place to me. It's quiet, eco-friendly, and offers plenty of privacy."

"Looks like you did your research." Blaine could not contain the smile that was spreading across his face. This place was unbelievable.

"Of course I did." Sebastian threw an arm over Blaine's shoulder as they followed their guide to the lobby. "Can't let you be the Wikipedia all the time."

The resort was just as amazing as the cove itself. Its interior was decorated with charming local crafts. Consisting only of a small group of casitas, each unit was different in its own way. Their room was one of the biggest the resort had to offer, built with an open-air construction in mind to allowing for breeze to sweep through as well as an un-obscured view of the ocean.

"You're right. This place is out of this world." Blaine leaned on the balcony that overlooked the coast. There was only one other couple vacationing here, which meant this place was almost completely isolated.

"As much as I would like you to thank me now," Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind and nuzzled his neck. "I think you would appreciate exploring the beach when it's still light out."

They spent the afternoon exploring their surroundings and locating where the different amenities could be found. In spite of the small size of the resort, there were a lot of activities available for its guests. After looking at all the options, Blaine decided that it made the most sense to just relax by the beach and get some sun.

Blaine was sitting on the beach alternating between reading a book and taking photos when he heard Sebastian walking up from his swim in the ocean.

"You should really try the water. The temperature's perfect." Blaine looked up and squinted his eyes a little at the sunlight that spilled over Sebastian's shoulders. Even in the bright light, Blaine could see that Sebastian was still drenched in sea water. His hair wet from the swim, while drops of water slid down along the defined contour of his muscles.

"Right." Blaine's throat suddenly felt dry.

"Like what you see?" Sebastian sat down next to Blaine, the amused look in his eyes indicated that he was definitely not talking about the ocean view.

"The ocean is beautiful." Blaine refused to take the bait. He set the camera on the rock behind them after adjusting the timer. If he set the timing just right, the camera might be able to catch the wave rolling in.

"You know I'm not talking about the ocean, right?" Sebastian took advantage of their close proximity and traced his tongue along the shell of Blaine's ear.

"Fishing for compliments, are we?" Blaine squirmed a little. "Hey, stop that."

"Stop what?" Sebastian reached over and pinned Blaine down on the sand. "This? Or this?" He leaned down to kiss Blaine's bare skin before licking a path down his chest.

"Sebastian!" Blaine could not help but laugh, he was ticklish after all. "You're terrible! You're getting wet sand everywhere."

"Do you know that camera of yours is taking photos of us doing this?" Sebastian stopped for a moment and propped himself up on his elbow. "I heard the timer going off just now."

"Oh, God, no!" Blaine turned around to reach for the camera, but Sebastian was faster. "Give me that!"

"Hey, we look good." Sebastian turned the digital camera around to show Blaine the photo. "I'm keeping it."

Blaine peered at the small photo that was displayed on the screen. It had two young men tangled up together on the sand, looking as though they were in the middle of something that was both innocent fun and something provocative. While the photo did not show either of their faces, Blaine knew it was them, even if any other person would not be able to tell.

"Okay." Blaine figured that it could be something that only Sebastian and he knew.

"It kinda looked like we were about to have sex, doesn't it?" Sebastian grinned cheekily.

"But we're not." Blaine smiled sweetly as he stood up. "And since you got sand all over me, I'm going for a swim."

Blaine dove into the water before Sebastian had a chance to protest.

* * *

><p>Dinner, proved to be a pleasant surprise. Sebastian had urged Blaine to bring something nice but comfortable. Blaine settled for a white button down linen shirt and pants as he met his boyfriend in the lobby.<p>

"I thought we're going to the dining hall?" Blaine was confused when Sebastian led him outside instead.

"No, I have a better idea."

Blaine felt his breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. A path of made of candles led to a table that was fifty feet away. The table was set up for two, with flowers and candles on white linen cloth, and a bottle of wine waiting to be served.

"Wow.. Just … Wow ..." Blaine could not think of anything else to say at that moment. Sebastian really went all out this time.

"Speechless, I see." Blaine heard Sebastian chuckling as the latter took his hand and steered them toward the table. "I'll see that as a good sign."

"Very good sign." Blaine sat down on the chair after Sebastian pulled it out for him. "You don't have to do that."

"I feel like it." Sebastian sat across from Blaine. "Next time you can hold the door open for me."

"It's a deal then." Blaine held out his glass as Sebastian poured the wine.

"Here's to us." Sebastian raised the glass and clinked it against Blaine's.

"To us." Blaine took a sip and smiled.

The dinner was absolutely delicious, filled with local delicacies and various fresh seafood and meat. It was a little chilly at night once the sun was down, but the wine did a wonderful job of keeping Blaine warm. It also, made him a little tipsy.

Afterwards, Blaine and Sebastian took advantage of the good weather to stroll down the coast before laying a large towel on the sand and sitting down on it. While Blaine could not see the ocean at this time of the night, he could hear still hear the waves and feel the breeze. The moon was not out tonight, making the night sky darker than usual, but also making it easier to see the stars.

"Do you know the name of that constellation there?" Blaine pointed up.

"No, but I have a feeling you're gonna tell me anyway." Sebastian had his arm around Blaine's waist.

"Actually, I can't remember right now." Blaine admitted and leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "But I'm okay with that."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, simply taking in the sound of the waves, the quiet sea breeze, and the occasional rustling of the palm tree leaves as the breeze blew through them.

The kiss, when it started, was slow and languid. They were a good distance away from the resort, away from the view of any prying eyes. Blaine felt himself being lowered onto the towel with Sebastian covering him like a second layer. There was something to be said about doing this on the beach, in the open, but yet in the darkness.

This was different from the times in the yacht. The times at the yacht were more frantic, with a greater sense of urgency, more primal. This time, it was slow and gentle, as they took the time to savor and map out each other's body. This was not the first time they had done this together, but it was the first time they had done this where they could be far away from everything, where they could be themselves.

There was something to be said about sex on the beach. But all the hype and romantic depiction of the very act was nothing in comparison to the real thing. As Blaine reached up to cup Sebastian's face, Sebastian turned his head slightly and to kiss his fingers. Somehow, what they were doing this time just felt so much more intimate.

When Sebastian finally entered Blaine, it was more than what either of them had expected. This was not about doing the deed on the beach; this was a celebration of what they had together, in a paradise that they rightfully deserved. Sebastian kissed Blaine again and again, as he took and savored the boy under him, marveling at how beautiful Blaine looked when he was debauched and breathless.

They laid under the stars afterwards, curled up against each other and listening to the sound of crashing waves while gazing up at the dark night sky and counting the stars, making wishes each time a meteor passed by.

"Thank you, so much." Blaine interlaced his fingers with Sebastian's. "I'm so glad I came."

Sebastian brought Blaine's hand up and kissed it gently.

"So am I."

(END)

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I just want to add that when I wrote this, I was thinking that Blaine and Sebastian might have gone to Puerto Vallarta's Majahuitas Cove.


End file.
